


to starve and wait for spring

by dellaluce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog, crapsack timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellaluce/pseuds/dellaluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'll have time to mourn her later, but he'll never really stop mourning her in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to starve and wait for spring

GG: dave!!!  
GG: i guess youre busy right now  
GG: thats ok!  
GG: im kind of scared but we are all in danger  
GG: and whats important is that you make sure you stay safe  
GG: so if you are off doing that then good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: sometimes you do what is best for other people and not yourself  
GG: the game never really picked you to be the knight i think  
GG: you picked to be the knight in the game!  
GG: you just didnt know it  
GG: (stop rolling your eyes!!! gosh you are so stubborn)  
GG: anyway  
GG: i guess there are some things i want to say  
GG: ummmmm................  
GG: i always thought it was weird you liked talking to me!  
GG: since youre super cool and you like to say im bizarre  
GG: but you have been kind of cold :(  
GG: and i guess ive always wanted to give you a hug!!!  
GG: just to see if it made you feel any better  
GG: you seem like you could really use it sometimes  
GG: since i know youre not always very confident in yourself and your abilities  
GG: but i always mean it when i say i think you are soooooo great  
GG: because...you are!! &lt;3  
GG: and maybe someday you will even believe that!!! hehehe  
GG: hmmmmmm  
GG: i guess youre still busy  
GG: i really wish we had more time  
GG: we wouldve done so much!  
GG: grandpa always said id leave the island someday  
GG: i guess he was wrong....but thats ok  
GG: it just would have been so neat  
GG: i think if i could pick anyone to show me the world it would be you!  
GG: because i trust you  
GG: and things always seem less scary when youre around  
GG: i think this is it...........  
GG: its getting close now  
GG: i dont think i have that much time left  
GG: so just one more thing before i go since you really need to hear this!!!!!!!  
GG: itll be okay dave  
GG: youll fix this  
GG: i know youre blaming yourself right now and it isnt your fault  
GG: it was never your fault at all  
GG: you couldnt have known  
GG: but you know now and youll change it  
GG: and next time we will have more time together  
GG: im sorry youre going to have to go through all this  
GG: i wish i could be there  
GG: goodbye dave &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3

TT: Strider?  
TG: leave me the fuck alone  
TT: Let's see.  
TT: No.  
TT: You're free to verbally assault me as you see fit, and I trust you'll take advantage of that. Think nothing of it. My door is open.  
TT: But neither of us should be going through this alone.  
TG: is that your professional opinion  
TT: Yes, it is.  
TG: then fuck you  
TG: and fuck this  
TG: this stupid fucking game  
TG: killed the world  
TG: killed our friends  
TG: whats the next rung on the ladder then  
TG: us probably  
TG: hell with that  
TG: im going back  
TG: immediately  
TG: my timetables are a burly prison inmate and theyre about to skullfuck this shitty timeline  
TG: or at least put me somewhere else  
TT: Dave, let's think this through rationally.  
TG: rationally  
TG: shit lalonde  
TG: are you even listening to yourself  
TG: whats rational about anything thats happened in the last oh  
TG: lets say  
TG: twenty seven hours forty one minutes thirty nine seconds  
TG: the fact that i can even do that shows you how much rationality means in this shithole  
TT: Dave, listen to me.  
TT: You're free to wallow in your self-pity all you want. Go ahead. I'll wait.  
TT: And when you're finished, you'll think you're an idiot for not realizing it sooner.  
TT: We're still alive.  
TT: We have an opportunity here, and if you want to go back and change all of this, then we have to seize upon it.  
TG: who fucking knows if i even can change it  
TG: maybe this was supposed to happen  
TG: stable time loop achieved  
TG: time to pack up and go the fuck home  
TG: oh wait  
TT: Right, because lingering on the alternatives is much more productive. Get a hold of yourself, Strider.  
TT: This session is lost. We can only work on the assumption that what's done can be undone.  
TT: Which means that what matters now is pushing on and gathering data in order to prevent as many mistakes as possible.  
TT: And we can only accomplish this effectively if we do this together.  
TT: All you need to do is calm down.  
TG: dont fucking tell me what to do  
TG: seems to me this whole lets not be alone idea kind of banks on me going along with it  
TG: which in itself kind of banks on me not telling you to shove it up your pretentious puckered ass  
TT: That's fine. Let it out of your system.  
TG: shut up  
TG: christ  
TG: i cant handle this shit rose  
TT: Yes, you can.  
TT: And not only can you, but you have to.  
TG: yeah chokeheld into coping  
TG: thatll work like a charm  
TG: fuck me  
TG: i want to delete her goddamn log but i cant even stop reading it  
TT: Wait. Jade's?  
TG: she was waiting for me  
TG: she needed me  
TG: she was scared  
TG: and i was off hacking through imps  
TG: may as well have been playing with my dick for all the good it did  
TG: doesnt even seem important now  
TG: good news is she forgives me  
TG: bad news is i was fucking afk while she roasted to death which sort of trumps any kind of forgiveness ever  
TT: I know you're always loathe to find yourself a candidate for redemption, but I don't think that's how it works.  
TG: yeah because youre an expert on absolution  
TG: did john preemptively forgive you for not stopping his stupid ass from plowing facefirst into his denizen  
TG: guess not  
TG: too bad  
TG: he mightve actually listened to you  
TG: so maybe this is all your fault  
TT: Alright. I can see you can't be reasoned with in this state, so I'll leave you two things to think about.  
TT: One: Fuck you.  
TT: Two: We'll talk again when you're less of an insufferable prick.  
TG: whatever


End file.
